Teleportation
expansion, in Tellus City near the central fountain]] Characters obtain access to teleport locations mostly from the level 35 Unique Reward from the chest icon on the top of the screen, or before that, by visiting the village or other area in which the Teleport Master is found. In the past, players who had all the teleports in the game had traveled to every spot on the Perfect World outdoor map, and talked to each Teleport Master there to receive access, but now it is as simple as reaching level 35. Town Portal moves the character to the primary town or village for the area they are currently in. This is not a function of distance in any way other than the arrangement of zones being somewhat predictable. As an example, a Barbarian or Venomancer straight out of Celestial Vale can run up north through the gate, and a quarter of that distance around the cliffs, and end up in Valley of the Scarred; if they Town Portal from there, they will end up in Sirry Wine Camp, surrounded by level 80 creatures. This works to the player's advantage as well; characters on the Saving Summer Daily Quest that have to run or ride all the way to Bengal Ridge can halve their travel time by teleporting instantly back to North Archosaur Teleport Incense works similarly, but is not a spell so can be used while mounted. Teleport Masters, of course, can aid in moving the character around, but also : * Illusion Stone takes players to dungeons. Most of the early dungeons are 5,000 coins, regardless of dungeon level. 10,000 for the Quicksand Maze, and regular FB dungeons starting at Wraithgate 69. 8,000 coins for Twilight Temple, and 20,000 for Warsong City. Nearly mandatory when doing Bounty Hunter; other players in the squad will have used it, and will not appreciate waiting for players who do not. Teleporting to Firecrag Grotto is a cheaper and even faster way to get to the icy areas in the northwest when doing Faction Base quests in the 90s levels * Celestial Vale : (Requires two teleports, so does not save on time, only money) : From any Teleport Master, free teleportation to character's home city by choosing Quest > Return to Celestial Vale > Return to Perfect World * Cube of Fate : Free teleportation to East Archosaur, even from West Archosaur. Long run across the Cube floor though * Dragon City Steam and Sail Ship : Free teleportation to Raging Tides, Dreamweaver Port, and the real jewel, Thousand Streams. Or back to Archosaur, which is actually useful on Faction Base quests to kill Aurum Spectres, or anytime the character is in the Snake Isle / Nameless Isle / Fragrant Hills area * Fu Ben : Leaving squad in a FB or BH teleports the character to the nearest town * Phoenix Valley : Free Teleport to any home city except Dawnglory (hopefully that will be added) and East and West Archosaur. Basically, the location of any Khoan the Survivor * Realm of Reflection : Free teleportation from Thousand Streams Mira Laedi to the Mira Laedi in North Archosaur * Morai teleport: Spirit Loyan at 537 250 gives the Morai quests to level 80 characters that have got Aware of Vacuity Spiritual Cultivation. Characters that teleport out of Morai may be taken to Spirit Loyan. And characters can enter Morai by speaking to the World Guide in north Archosaur. But it is not yet conclusively proven or disproven that a character can move from N Archosaur to Spirit Loyan's convenient Southeast location so near to so many inacessible locations. Teleportation, in terms of game mechanics, creates the character in a new position. It takes into account the dimensions of the character, but not equipped fliers or some of the new Venomancer Pets, like the upgraded Hercules. These may end up positioned partially below ground level, accounting for the "sunken" look of the image elsewhere on this page. Category:Teleportation Category:Travel Category:NPC